O Problema em Dizer a Verdade
by Madam Spooky
Summary: Kurama oferece a Yusuke um conselho, mas as coisas não saem exatamente como o esperado.


**O Problema em Dizer a Verdade**

_Madam Spooky_

.&.&.&.

**Disclaimer:**Yusuke, Kurama e cia pertencem a Yoshihiro Togashi, etc, etc. Isso é apenas um empréstimo.

**Notas:** Meus agradecimentos a Vane por revisar e a Angellorexx e Cíntia por lerem o primeiro rascunho, me darem idéias e aguentarem o meu drama de sempre. Mais um ou dois Cocultos e elas estarão todas na fila da canonização. ;)

_História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Superfics Journal._

_stseiya-fanfics(ponto) livejournal(ponto) com_

**Para Soledad Morel**

.&.&.&.

Kurama estreitou os olhos quando Yusuke ocupou a cadeira à sua frente. O café onde combinaram de se encontrar estava quase vazio àquela hora da manhã e os dois podiam conversar sem se preocupar com ouvidos curiosos.

- É melhor que isso seja importante, ou...

- Pode parar por aí – interrompeu Urameshi. – Acha que eu te chamaria aqui tão cedo se não fosse assunto de vida ou morte?

A pergunta correta era outra: seria aquela uma exceção para todas as vezes em que Yusuke telefonara por volta das três da manhã, pedindo para encontrá-lo absurdamente cedo por causa de uma emergência? Se bem lembrava, _emergência _no vocabulário do detetive sobrenatural era algo entre _"preciso de dinheiro emprestado para comprar o presente de aniversário da Keiko. Tem que ser algo ridiculamente caro ou ela nunca vai me perdoar pelos quarenta dias de atraso"_ e _"prometi à Keiko cozinhar para ela quando voltasse do Makai e, adivinha só, os dois meses de ausência não a fizeram esquecer. Você vai me ajudar com isso, não é? Sabe que eu nunca aprendi a cozinhar realmente..."_

Aquilo era absurdo. Yusuke resolvia se comprometer e era ele quem tinha que fazer hora extra. Nem mesmo podia desligar o telefone durante a noite. Na última vez que tentara, o Nigenkai fora invadido por youkais apreciadores de carne humana e ele teve que ouvir Koenma reclamar durante semanas por ter ignorado as chamadas e dormido durante toda a ação. A velha e boa sorte de que os humanos tanto falavam.

- Eu sou seu amigo, Yusuke – um ótimo amigo. Qualquer outro já teria ameaçado começar uma luta até a morte se ele voltasse a ligar de madrugada. Pensando bem, não era por isso que Kuwabara parara de ser convidado? – Mas até um _youkai raposa de trezentos anos de idade_ precisa de algumas horas de sono – deu ênfase à auto-descrição, mas, como esperava, esta não surtiu o menor efeito.

- Vida ou morte, Kurama, _vida ou morte_ – repetiu Yusuke. – Veja você, a Keiko...

Por todos os deuses, ele ainda devia ficar surpreso? Claro que tinha algo a ver com a Keiko. Essa era a única coisa que fazia Yusuke perder um pouco de autoconfiança. Ele não tinha medo de youkais ferozes ou de torneios do Makai. Por outro lado, uma namorada humana perfeitamente normal perguntando qual era mesmo a razão de ele não ter comparecido àquele encontro que marcaram no Shopping... Pelo menos, se Kuwabara estivesse correto – não que ele duvidasse. O garoto tinha o talento de um caçador de celebridades do TMZ para descobrir detalhes da vida pessoal de terceiros e que não eram para ele ficar sabendo – logo Yusuke deixaria para trás a lista de solteiros mais desejáveis entre os três mundos (sim, alguém se dava ao trabalho de fazer tal coisa, embora a taxa de mortalidade no Makai fosse tão elevada que ela tinha que ser atualizada mais ou menos a cada seis horas) e se renderia ao bom e velho ritual humano de ajoelhar na frente da namorada em um restaurante a fim de dar o próximo passo.

Sorte dele. Sorte _sua_. Duvidava que Keiko fosse o tipo de garota que fazia vista grossa para o marido ligando para os amigos no meio da noite para perguntar o que seria mais apropriado como presente de Natal: um par de meias ou um cupom dando direito a um fim de semana inteiro na companhia dele, de preferência à custa dela.

-...e ela encontrou a caixa. E agora ela pensa que nós vamos nos casar!

- O quê?

Kurama arqueou as sobrancelhas, percebendo que tinha se perdido em pensamentos e deixado de ouvir a maior parte da descrição do motivo para eles estarem ali. O pouco que tinha captado no final, porém, deixava-o com um mau pressentimento.

- Keiko encontrou a caixa! – repetiu Yusuke. – Não finja que não sabe. Eu sei que o Kuwabara saiu espalhando a notícia pelos três mundos. É um milagre que ela não tenha ficado sabendo antes disso. Na verdade, acho que ela apenas não acreditou. Mas era difícil continuar não acreditando enquanto via a caixa com os próprios olhos. A caixa caindo do bolso do meu paletó!

- Caixa? – Kurama ainda não tinha certeza de que estava entendendo bem. – E desde quando você tem um paletó?

- Desde que a Keiko achou que eu ficaria bem usando um – Yusuke revirou os olhos e resmungou alguma coisa sobre ser ridículo ir todo bem vestido trabalhar em uma barraca de ramen.

- Então ela achou essa tal caixa...

- A caixa com o anel que a minha mãe deu para mim. Dá para acreditar que ela guardava um negócio desses? – ele balançou a cabeça incredulamente.

- A senhora Atsuko no fundo é uma romântica – Kurama comentou, surpreso.

- Romântica o... – Yusuke grunhiu. – Ela só queria ver o tamanho do susto que eu ia levar. Não a via rir daquele jeito desde que ela roubou o cartão de crédito do ex-namorado motoqueiro para comprar uma...

- Tudo bem, eu já entendi – o ruivo suspirou. Não queria entrar no assunto das façanhas ilegais da mãe de Yusuke. Poderiam ficar ali falando disso o dia inteiro. – Você se assustou tanto que esqueceu o anel no bolso do tal paletó. Keiko o encontrou e agora acha que você estava pensando em um compromisso mais sério – a voz falhou na última palavra. Yusuke pensando em um compromisso mais sério a ponto de comprar um anel e carregá-lo por aí esperando o momento certo. Aquilo era tão... não Yusuke. Nunca tivera tanta facilidade para entender uma piada vinda de Atsuko Urameshi.

- Seja como for, por que ela estava revistando meu paletó? Mulheres... – Yusuke reclamou. – Eu passei a noite inteira tentando pensar em uma maneira indolor de fazê-la entender que não estou pensando em casamento no momento...

- Indolor para quem?

- Kurama! Será que nós poderíamos falar a sério aqui? – o detetive lançou ao amigo um olhar exasperado.

- Eu estou falando sério. Por que você não aproveita o que aconteceu e simplesmente se casa?

- Você está sorrindo – o olhar de Yusuke se tornou acusador e Kurama alargou o sorriso por um momento. Não era sempre que tinha uma oportunidade daquelas de se divertir com a "emergência" do amigo.

- Eu preciso de Shuuichi Minamino aqui – disse Urameshi, secamente. – Pode mandar Youko Kurama ir fazer outra coisa... seja lá onde você o esconde? – recostou-se na cadeira e começou a brincar com os dedos nervosamente. – Eu não posso me casar agora. Quer dizer, não é que eu não esteja comprometido com a Keiko, é só que eu sou jovem demais para cumprir perpétua.

- Eu tenho certeza que ela ficaria emocionada em ouvir sua descrição do casamento – disse Kurama, aparentemente de volta ao seu estado gentil e contido, embora continuasse se divertindo por dentro. O que Yusuke diria se soubesse que era seu lado Shuuichi que estava achando aquilo tão engraçado? O velho Youko já teria ficado entediado e ido embora àquela altura. – Por outro lado, você vai ter que dizer a ela.

- Dizer a ela o quê?

- Que é jovem demais para cumprir perpétua?

Yusuke o encarou por meio minuto antes de explodir em uma risada debochada.

- Você ficou completamente maluco?

- É a única solução – disse o ruivo com calma.

- Claro que não! Eu sempre posso inventar alguma coisa. Eu poderia deixá-la marcar a data e pagar alguns youkais para tentar dominar o mundo...

- Bom saber que está assim tão bem de vida. Ou você acha que teria que fazer isso apenas um dia?

O detetive sobrenatural pensou um pouco sobre o assunto antes de afundar na cadeira.

- Droga.

- Não importa que idéia idi... brilhante você tenha para cancelar o casamento. Se deixar que Keiko marque uma data, ela não vai desistir. Sejamos realistas: ela está disposta a se casar com... bem, você.

- O que exatamente você quer dizer com isso?

Kurama ignorou a pergunta.

- Qual a pior coisa que pode acontecer se você disser a verdade?

- Ela não querer se casar nunca mais?

O ruivo esperou que Yusuke assimilasse a idéia.

- Interessante... Continue.

- Ela ainda vai querer se casar um dia – disse o ruivo, esperando sinceramente que aquilo fosse verdade. Ainda achava que Yusuke se casar imediatamente seria a solução ideal para a felicidade de todos, mas se ele estava decidido a não subir ao altar em um futuro próximo, que pelo menos garantisse que subiria em algum futuro. – Do contrário, por que ela ficaria com você?

- Pela minha aparência? – Yusuke exibiu seu melhor sorriso.

Kurama suspirou, começando a se sentir cansado.

- Apenas diga a verdade a ela: que você não está pronto para dar o próximo passo.

O detetive balançou a cabeça lentamente, ponderando a ideia.

- Ainda não estou sentindo firmeza nesse negócio de falar a verdade.

- É a única solução que funciona, Yusuke – insistiu Kurama, fazendo um esforço para não revirar os olhos.

- Mas há youkais mercenários...

- Nada de youkais mercenários! Eu não quero que ela termine com você definitivamente! – ao ver as sobrancelhas de Yusuke se erguerem interrogativamente, ele acrescentou: – Porque você é meu amigo, claro, e a sua felicidade futura é importante para mim – sorriu amarelo.

- Preciso pensar bem no que vou falar – disse o detetive, finalmente começando a aceitar o conselho.

- Tenho certeza de que você não vai se arrepender.

.&.&.&.

Kurama estava sonhando com seus velhos dias de ladrão no Makai. No sonho, revivia um de seus feitos lendários, invadindo a fortaleza de um dos youkais mais poderosos da região. Sentiu a adrenalina preencher suas veias enquanto rendia os guardas e corria pelos corredores do palácio até onde sabia estar guardado um fabuloso tesouro. Parou diante da porta, inebriando-se na maravilhosa sensação que antecedia a visão da montanha dourada que o aguardava do outro lado. À direita dele, seu velho amigo Kurunoe abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa e o que saiu foi...

_Triiiiiiiiiiim_

Abriu os olhos repentinamente, sentando-se na cama. O maldito telefone o tinha acordado na melhor parte do sonho. Olhou para o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira que marcava _2:59 _e mordeu o lábio inferior para não soltar um xingamento. Não precisava checar o identificador de chamadas para adivinhar quem estava do outro lado da linha.

- Você nunca dorme, Yusuke? – perguntou ao atender, sem se preocupar em esconder o aborrecimento.

A princípio tudo o que ouviu foi um barulho distante de trânsito e uma respiração pesada. Estava prestes a falar novamente quando veio a resposta:

- Kurama? Ei, Kurama, está ocupado?

O ruivo apertou o telefone com mais força contra a orelha e contou mentalmente até dez.

- Yusuke... Você assinou algum tipo de contrato para me ligar sempre às três horas da manhã? Eu _poderia _estar ocupado!

- Às três horas da manhã?

- _Poderia_ haver alguém aqui comigo – insistiu.

- Sua mãe está aí?

Por que ele ainda tentava? Kurama voltou a se deitar, fechou os olhos e ficou escutando, resignadamente.

- Ei, Kurama, você não desligou, não é? É uma...

- Emergência?

- O qê? Você já ficou sabendo? Não acredito que o Kuwabara...

- Yusuke, apenas diga por que ligou, está bem?

Ouviu quando o detetive respirou fundo do outro lado antes de declarar:

- É tudo culpa sua!

Claro que era tudo culpa dele; a noite mais fria que o normal, o preço do saquê, a crise econômica na Europa. Tudo que Yusuke quisesse, desde que largasse o maldito telefone e o deixasse voltar a dormir. Porém, antes que o amigo pudesse continuar a enrolar, resolveu entrar no jogo:

- Apenas explique o que houve, ok?

- Mas você sabe exatamente do que estou falando. Foi sua ideia aquela bobagem toda de dizer a verdade!

A verdade, claro. E o que era mesmo que Kurunoe estava dizendo antes de aquele barulho irritante começar? Não tinha importância. Ele estava preste a entrar na sala do tesouro...

- Agora você vai ter que dar um jeito de me tirar daqui!

Isso chamou a atenção de Kurama e ele se viu subitamente acordado.

- Você está em perigo? – perguntou, com o cuidado de não demonstrar muita preocupação.

- Se eu estou em perigo? Eu queria estar trancado com o Toguro agora mesmo!

- Ih...

- Esqueça, não soou como eu gostaria – Yusuke apressou-se em se corrigir. – O que quero dizer é que graças ao seu conselho idiota de dizer a verdade, estou em uma situação emergencial aqui!

- Mas era só ser sincero sobre os seus sentimentos a respeito de se casar tão jovem... Não tinha erro. – O ruivo começou a perder o interesse novamente, soando sonolento. – É sobre isso que nós estamos falando, não é?

- É exatamente sobre isso! – o detetive quase gritou. – E eu fui sincero. Mais que sincero se quer saber. Eu não dizia a verdade daquele jeito desde que o Kuwabara me pediu para descrever o que exatamente Hiei andava dizendo que iria fazer com ele se o visse tentando algo com a Yukina novamente.

- Yusuke... O que exatamente você disse para a Keiko? – perguntou Kurama na mesma voz arrastada.

- Eu disse o que você me mandou dizer – respondeu Yusuke, convicto. – Eu a levei até aquele restaurante cheio de frescura que ela gosta e até usei o paletó. Achei que se ela ficasse feliz, o impacto das minhas palavras sinceras seria menor, sabe como é.

- Sei... – dessa vez Kurama soou mais alerta. Algo lhe dizia que o amigo tinha encontrado uma maneira criativa de distorcer seu conselho. Não tinha erro? Era de Yusuke que ele estava falando! Quando era que as coisas saíam de acordo com o planejado?

- Então eu paguei uns músicos, porque ela adora aquela chatice de música clássica, e comprei umas flores – explicou Urameshi. – Keiko estava de tão bom humor que eu poderia jurar que continuaria feliz mesmo se eu dissesse que tinha duas outras mulheres em cidades diferentes e estava pensando em me casar com todas.

- ...

- E aí, no final da noite, quando percebi que ela estava no auge da felicidade, soltei minha declaração sincera o mais delicadamente que consegui.

Kurama respirou fundo.

- Por favor, não me deixe no suspense. Repita _exatamente_ o que você disse a ela.

Yusuke pareceu não notar o toque de sarcasmo naquele pedido.

- Ora, eu segui sua sugestão. Disse "Eu acho que as coisas entre nós não poderiam estar melhores"; "esses últimos anos foram incríveis"; "você é a garota mais linda que um cara poderia querer"; puxei o saco para preparar o terreno, entende? Então falei que apesar disso tudo, eu não estava pronto para colocar o bambolê de otário.

- ...

- Eu não consigo entender o que pode ter dado errado! – disse Yusuke, desesperado.

Era uma sorte Kurama estar deitado, ou teria corrido o risco de bater a cabeça no encosto da cama. Àquela altura, todo o seu sono tinha desaparecido e ele mal podia esperar para ouvir o final da história.

- Recapitulando: você levou Keiko a um restaurante caro, se arrumou para isso, comprou flores, contratou músicos, encheu-a de elogios e no final de tudo... – o ruivo balançou a cabeça, tentando desesperadamente não rir alto. – Tem certeza de que não faz a menor ideia do que pode ter dado errado?

- E Keiko tem uma direita poderosa para uma garota humana. E parece ter andado treinando nos últimos anos. Pensei que meu nariz fosse afundar no crânio – Yusuke continuou, ainda parecendo confuso com aquela reação. – Teria ficado tudo bem se a Botan e a Shizuru não tivessem nos seguido até lá e estivessem esperando do lado de fora para nos dar os parabéns. Dá para acreditar que elas estavam sabendo? A Keiko me perdoaria um dia desses, depois de muitos presentes e alguma auto-humilhação da minha parte. Mas é claro que as amigas dela não iam deixar por isso mesmo.

- Você não parece machucado – disse Kurama.

- Isso porque eu estou escondido no armazém ao lado da barraca de ramen! – abaixou a voz como se só então tivesse pensado na possibilidade de ser ouvido. – As três continuam atrás de mim, e se não bastasse a direita da Keiko, Shizuru é completamente doida e a Botan tem um remo!

- Compreendo – Kurama respondeu em uma voz neutra, novamente tentando não rir e imaginando quanto tempo Botan demoraria a avistar Yusuke em qualquer lugar que ele se escondesse se ela se lembrasse da real utilidade de seu remo.

- Como você pode perceber, dizer a verdade é uma solução superestimada e agora eu preciso de ajuda para sair daqui!

- Claro. Vejo que foi um conselho equivocado da minha parte – disse o ruivo com tranquilidade. – Não se preocupe, Yusuke, vou ajudá-lo a sair do esconderijo ileso.

- Olha lá, hein? Eu vou esperar por você aqui mesmo.

- Estarei a caminho...

_...eventualmente, _completou Kurama ao ouvir Yusuke desligar. Precisavam chegar a um consenso sobre o que se enquadrava em uma _situação de_ _emergência_.

O ruivo sorriu maldosamente, pensando no poderoso detetive sobrenatural Yusuke Urameshi escondido nas sombras de um armazém abandonado enquanto, do lado de fora, três garotas muito irritadas – e parcialmente armadas – procuravam por ele.

Ainda divertia-se com aquela imagem mental quando, depois de decidir que o Nigenkai sobreviveria sem ele por uma noite, puxou o fio do telefone da parede e voltou a dormir.

.&.&.&.

**FIM**


End file.
